Gaming machines providing base games such as electronically driven video slots, video poker, video blackjack, video keno, video bingo, video pachinko, video lottery, and mechanically driven reel slots, etc., are well known in the gaming industry. Generally gaming machines are configured to operate as “stand-alone” units (that may or may not be coupled to a backroom computer) where the outcome of game play is “locally determined”, or as part of a server-based gaming network where the outcome of game play may be either locally determined or “centrally determined”.
Slot games provided by either video slot machines or mechanical spinning reel slot machines have proven to be one of the most popular wagering games. As a result, slot game designers continually seek ways to improve game play and increase coin-in revenue per wagering game (e.g., the amount wagered by the player per game). For example, competition for slot game players has resulted in game designs with lower game play denominations for those players desiring maximum game play time for their coin-in. Competition has also resulted in slot game designs with higher numbers of pay lines to increase an occurrence of a winning symbol combination per wagering game and to increase coin-in revenue per wagering game. There is a visual limit, however, to the maximum number of pay lines that can be offered per wagering game.
Bonus games are also utilized to attract slot game players and to increase coin-in revenue per wagering game. Bonus games, typically initiated by an occurrence of a bonus triggering event occurring during slot game play, are desirable because they generally result in some type of win for the player. For example, some bonus games associated with slot game play provide “free” spins to the player.
Because of the popularity of bonus games, gaming machine manufacturers have attempted to use them to as a basis to increase coin-in revenue per wagering game played. For example, one bonus scheme allows a player to buy a chance to participate in a bonus game where bonus game play may yield a progressive jackpot. This chance to participate in the bonus game is provided to the player in exchange for the player providing “additional coin-in” (i.e., coin-in that is above what is required for standard base game play on the gaming machine). Although this scheme does result in an increased coin-in amount per slot game played, the additional coin-in amounts are utilized to fund the progressive jackpot rather than to increase coin-in revenues per game.
Another bonus scheme allows a player to pay 5 addition credits per spin (multiplied by the amount bet per line) to possibly qualify for bonus game play if a bonus triggering event occurs during the reel spin and if the player has selected the maximum number of pay lines bet per game. Without the 5 additional credits per spin per pay line, bonus game play will never be triggered. Thus, for a player desiring a possible chance to participate in bonus game play, the player's coin-in must increase from 20 credits to 25 credits per pay line selected. Although this scheme does result in an increased coin-in revenue amount per game, the player must always select to play the maximum number of pay lines; a costly proposition for the player just to have a possible chance to participate in bonus game play.